Think With Your Heart
by GreyRoseDuelist
Summary: Sora and Riku die in the final battle but the king of heartless has been reborn and so have our heroes now it's up to their reincarnations along with a few new friends to save the worlds and to finally unite them
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"The final battle has finally arrived, Sora-kun" Riku said as he gazed at the battle scarred wasteland as they got out of the gummi ship. "Well at least we'll be able to go home after this," replied Sora.

"Gwarsh fellas how are we supposed to find himin this place?" Goofy asked, looking around the wasteland. "Bwaaaak! There he is!" Donald suddenly squawked.

When the rest of Sora's team turned around to look back they were shocked. As far as the eye could see was an army of Heartless and in front leading them all was a muscular man wearing all black body armor with a cape and on his chest plate was the Heartless symbol. It was apparent that he was the king of this Heartless army. "Let's go Sora-kun!" said Riku as he drew out his Souleater.

"Chip! Dale! Jiminy! Whatever happens to us you guys have to get out of here alive got it?" Sora ordered them quietly. "Yes sir! And good luck!" chimed the chipmunks in unison. "Please be careful everyone!" replied the worried cricket.

"Don't worry about it Jiminy I'll come back I promise" Sora said as he ran for what he, Riku, Donald, and Goofy didn't know was the battle that would end their lives. "Hope you can keep up Sora-kun" said Riku as they continued to charge toward the army.

"Likewise Riku-kun" Sora said smirking. "This isn't the time to be talking we have a score to settle!" Donald quacked. "Yeah, we gotta protect the world boarder," replied Goofy as he charged through a platoon of Defender Heartless like a bowling ball crashing into a group of helpless bowling pins.

"For the last time it's ORDER!" yelled Donald as he sent out a barrage of various spells toward the king and the unfortunate heartless around him. Then an epic battle broke out Donald and Goofy destroyed the remaining sections of the heartless army with their "graceful" teamwork while Sora along with Riku battled the king and everything seemed to go just as planned until the king spoke at long last.

"You've done well to make it this far, it's a shame you'll die," the king taunted with a smile. "Never! As long as my friends are with me we won't lose to the likes of you!" Sora shouted, destroying another Heartless as he stared at the king.

"Really now? Then I guess I'll have to fix that won't I Sora?" he replied. "Eh?" was the only response Sora could give when the king rushed over to where Donald and Goofy were, but before they even knew what was even happening they fell to the ground bloody and dead.

"…..N-noooooooooooo!" screamed Sora as he charged at their killer in a blind rage and as the king smiled he deflected his intended blow and was about to stab him when Riku suddenly appeared in front of him and was stabbed instead of Sora.

Sora stared at the familiar back of his best friend and felt tears welling up in his eyes, breaking free to cascade down his face as Riku weakly turned towards him. "G-Guess I'll be seeing you in our next lives… Sora," Riku gasped, as he fell to his knees, a small smile on his face.

"Y-You son of a bitch! I'll kill you!" Sora screamed, as he closed Riku's eyes with one hand. Then Sora picked up the Souleater and crossed it with the Keyblade, a golden light glowing from the united swords. The king, having seen an opening as Sora mourned for his friends, lunged at the Keyblade master, his sword piercing the boy's heart. Sora winced badly, but remained steady as the power finished building in his attack. "Atone for your sins in hell. Twilight Beam," Sora cried, as a blinding golden light seared into the king's flesh, leaving him dying in agony. Sora collapsed, his wound bleeding heavily as he reminisced on the good times he had had with Donald, Goofy, and Riku, as he died. Chip and Dale set the Gummi ship on auto-pilot as Jiminy stared out at the sphere that was Sora's final attack slowly faded. Chip and Dale came over to the grieving cricket and they all cried for their friends.

"Hey Sis, wake up! It's the last day of school!"

A/N thank you so much for reading my first fanfiction I hope you liked and please review and enjoy the After Chapter Theater!

ACT:

T-K: wooooot! Finally it's on hopefully someone reads it.

Sora: I think you'll get hate mail for killing us.

Riku: of course she will!

T-K: stop being so mean! I'm already a bad writer and you're not helping (cries in a corner of the room)

OC: you bakas you made her cry!

Sora and Riku: but she killed us!

OC: you two are going to be reborn didn't she tell you that!

S&R: ………….we are?

T-K: I tried to tell you! Bye folks see you next chapter oh and I would like to say thank you to Amichi for editing it!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter before the chapter

Sora materializes out of nowhere and is in a room where the only light came from a large basin, showing all the worlds. All of a sudden seven children appear before him and Sora fell to his right knee in response. "Greetings Sora-sama" says the leader, a little girl by the name of Hikaru in a red kimono. "Did I really have to die so brutally?" Sora asked sadly, as all of the children laughed, except for Hikaru, who only smiled at him.

"It was your fate in this life Sora-sama," Hikaru replied, looking up at the Keyblade master. "So then which world will I find my new guardians?" Sora asked looking into the basin expectantly.

"This one," Hikaru said, pointing at the basin, which cleared to reveal an odd world with three sides. "The top is called Reikai; the lower left is Ningenkai, and the lower right is Makai," Hikaru explained.

"What a weird looking world, so where are they at?" Sora asked bluntly, looking curiously at the triangular world. "Well three of them are in Ningenkai and one is in Makai, oh! And here is your train ticket" she said handing him the ticket to the magical train that was able to journey to different worlds. "Arigato Hikaru-Chan" Sora said as he was rematerialized to the train station.

Train Station in Twilight Town

As Sora boarded the purple train decorated with golden moons and stars he watched the passing worlds through the one of the windows as the train drew nearer to its destination. He held up his Keyring to see which ones would glow as the world came into view and immediately Guardian Soul, Sleeping Lion, Rumbling Rose, and Bond of Flames glowed brightly.

Ningenkai

SMACK "… and that's what happens when you pick on my Keiko!" Chibi-Yusuke snapped, as the little kids ran away bawling. Chibi-Yusuke was celebrating his victory when a boy in a black cloak appeared, startling him badly enough to trip. "Hey! Who are you!?" Chibi-Yusuke yelled, angrily brushing off his pants as he glared at the cloaked boy.

"You can see me?" Sora asked, surprised as well. That was awfully quick, Sora thought to himself as he sat down next to his first guardian. At that moment Chibi-Keiko appeared from the playground, running over to hug Chibi-Yusuke. "I heard you yelling Yusuke-Chan, are you okay?" Keiko asked, smiling reassuringly.

Chibi-Yusuke stared at Keiko as it became apparent that she couldn't see the boy. Sora put his finger over his lips as he smiled mysterious at the confused boy. "Keiko-Chan can't see you?" Chibi-Yusuke asked. Sora nodded and then smiled consolably as Chibi-Yusuke pouted as Keiko left him with his 'imaginary' friend.

"You're the only one that can see or hear me. Oh! I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sora Yorugami," Sora said, as Chibi-Yusuke looked at him in irritation. "Why should I care!?" Chibi-Yusuke snapped out quickly. "You'll care when you become a spirit detective, but that won't be for a while…" Sora muttered to himself.

"Hey! I know a baka who swears he can sense spirits," Chibi-Yusuke suddenly commented. Sora stared at the Chibi suspiciously before asking if he was sure. "Hai! But…" Chibi-Yusuke suddenly smirked, "…you'll have to keep up with me!" He yelled taking off, disappearing as he turned the corner.

Sora shook out his shoulders and arms as he snapped his fingers. Jet-black angel wings grew out of his back as he took to the sky with ease, spotting Chibi-Yusuke's reiatsu easily and searching for a second one nearby and flew down to it. A few seconds later Chibi-Yusuke ran up to Sora, staring at him accusingly as Sora folded his wings.

"Why didn't you say you could fly?" Chibi-Yusuke demanded. Sora stared at him in amusement before answering. "You didn't ask," Sora said easily, squatting down to look at Chibi-Kuwabara. "See Urameshi, ghosts are real!" Chibi-Kuwabara gasped out, as he paled in fear.

"Shut up BAKA!" Chibi-Yusuke yelled, as he began to argue with Chibi-Kuwabara, which quickly turned into a fistfight. Sora tried to intervene, but he just passed through the boys. Finally they got on Sora's nerve and he took a deep breath to prepare himself.

"PIPE DOWN PIPSQUEAKS!!!!" Sora screamed, causing the two boys to turn and stare at the pissed spirit. "Now, you're going to do as I say so I can get out of here!" Sora said, pulling the two keychains containing Sleeping Lion and Guardian Soul out of his pocket. Chibi-Yusuke immediately held out his hand and stared in shock as the Guardian Soul keychain glowed green before being absorbed into his body.

"You're next," Sora stated, as Chibi-Kuwabara shook his head in refusal. "I'm in a bad mood right now!" Sora snapped, smacking Kuwabara in the forehead with the Sleeping Lion keychain. The keychain was quickly absorbed as Chibi-Kuwabara started to wail. "God, shut up! Chibi-Yusuke beat him up for me!" Sora said as he left. And Chibi-Yusuke did as he was told for fear that the VERY angry ghost would haunt him if he didn't and strangely enjoyed beating him up and did it with more strength than ever. (A/N It's the power of the Keyblades! XD) After an hour of flying through the city disappointed with his first two guardians he came upon a very unusual scene, a red-haired boy was being chased by a small group of girls all of them squealing "SHUICHI-KUN!!!". Then all of a sudden the Rumbling Rose keychain started to glow very brightly signaling that the redhead was his third guardian. After running from his classmates for half the way home Chibi-Shuichi lost them in small forest in the park by jumping in a tree and deciding to wait it out for the time being. "You know Shuichi it would be no problem if we got rid of those brats my way" Youko said waiting for a reply "I told you I can't do that I don't want to hurt innocent people no matter how 'bratty' they may be let alone kill them" Chibi-Shuichi responded annoyed by Youko's strange solution to his 'fangirl' problem. Sora followed the Chibi and hid in the tree behind his and listened to the unusual conversation he was having what he thought was his imaginary friend named Youko and thought grimly "just great this kid's freakin loony and he's supposed to be my guardian but he's too busy arguing with himself about killing people!!!". "Do you sense that too Shuichi?" asked Youko cautiously, "yes, yes I did what is it doing following us though?" replied Chibi-Shuichi as he used a vine to cross the gap between the two trees and came up behind a person with black wings looking over to his tree as if looking for him. "Damn it! Where did that psycho run off to now?" Sora thought out loud "can I help you?" asked Shuichi expecting to get an answer as to why he was following them but the answer he actually got was quite the opposite. "AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!" came Sora's answer as he lost his footing on the branch but managed to throw Rumbling Rose at the Chibi who quickly absorbed it before he hit his head when he landed on the ground. "You stay away from me!" Sora yelled his response to the Chibi as he took to the sky to Makai.

Makai Barrier

As Sora neared his destination he came upon a wall that blocked his path so using his Keyblade he made an entrance and continued on his way.

Makai (where Hiei is)

Upon arriving in this strange new part of the world Sora decided to take a nap in a nearby tree and after getting settled a Chibi ran by and noticed the oddity in the tree so the gravity defying youkai jumped on the branches towards it. Sora was dreaming about his beloved Kairi (A/N sorry fangirls no yaoi here but defiantly in another fanfic I'm working on) when he sensed another presence near him and when he opened his eyes he found a Chibi examining one of his wings "kawaii!!!!!" shouted Sora when gave the Chibi a big hug "let go of me filthy ningen!" the Chibi yelled as he struggled against Sora's hug. "Ok ok I'll let you go" Sora replied as he released the Chibi "hey do want some sweet snow?" Sora asked "what's that?" "this stuff" Sora replied as he materialized two large bowls of sweet snow and handed one to the Chibi "so what's your name?" Sora inquired "Hiei" Chibi-Hiei replied as he took his first spoonful of sweet snow he began to eat it faster and faster until there was nothing left so he stole Sora's sweet snow. "Hey that's mine" Sora said angrily taking it back (A/N he shouldn't have done that) and at that instant Hiei drew his katana demanding sweet snow and out of a mix of shock and fear he gave him the sweet snow, while Hiei devoured it Sora carefully laid the Bond of Flames keychain on his head where it quickly dissolved and flew away. "_Just great I get a juvenile delinquent, a moron, a psychopath, and a homicidal sweet snow addict for guardians what now I'm gonna be reborn as a girl?!" _Sora thought angrily to himself.

A/N thank you for reading now review and I'm sorry for not updating!


End file.
